1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of bowing devices for imparting a desired curve to a bendable structure and more particularly relates to a device into which the brim of a cap is positioned to bend the cap brim into a desired curved shape and which cap is retained in the device until the brim can maintain such curved shape on its own with such device also useful for transporting and storing the cap to maintain the brim in such desired curved shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball caps are well known and generally have a fabric dome structure which fits over the head and a brim or visor extending from the front thereof which brim is made of a fabric covering stitched to a cardboard or plastic insert. When a baseball cap is purchased, the brim is a flat, planar member; and many purchasers will initially bend the brim manually to put a curve in it. Some individuals desire to have a more evenly curved brim than can be achieved by means of hand manipulation.
Most brim-bending methods of the prior art are not specifically adapted to put a neat, symmetrical curve in a baseball cap brim. In the prior art a curve is commonly accomplished by placing a somewhat rounded object, such as a baseball glove, under the brim and then curving the brim around the glove. Elastic bands are then placed around the brim and glove to have the brim form a desired even curve and be retained in that position until the brim takes on the desired curve on its own to maintain the brim in such curved shape. Other methods of curving a baseball cap brim are known such as using paper clips to clip the sides of the brim together. Another method requires that the brim be bent before turning the brim inside the cap and partially pulling it through the opening typically found in the rear of a baseball cap to hold the brim in such bent position until the brim retains a curve on its own. Formed wire devices in which caps can be washed are also known, which devices bend the brim and allow it to dry in such bent shape. Once a desired curve has been imparted to the brim, such curve is often difficult to maintain over time. For example, if one packs a cap having a curved brim in a suitcase, during travel pressure from the other contents in the suitcase against the curved brim may cause the brim to flatten out.